Set Me Free
by Nickels35
Summary: This Story starts December 2016 Curtis meets a mysterious stranger that is ties to someone he knows. But she is hiding something major can she be set free to be with him or will she continue to run. Hayden and Finn decide to be together but what happens when her past comes back to haunt her. Sam and Drew/Jason they finally got it together or so they thought truth is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Horse-Katy Perry**

I knew you were

You were gonna come to me

And here you are

But you better choose carefully

'Cause I'm capable of anything

Of anything and everything

Make me your Aphrodite

Make me your one and only

But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know whatcha falling for

Baby do you dare to do this

'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect storm, a perfect storm

'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine

There's no going back

Mark my words

This love will make you levitate

Like a bird

Like a bird without a cage

But down to earth

If you choose to walk away, don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby

It's a yes or no, no maybe

So just be sure before you give it up to me

Up to me, give it up to me

So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know whatcha falling for

Baby do you dare to do this

'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect storm, a perfect storm

'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine

There's no going back

She's a beast

I call her Karma

She eat your heart out

Like Jeffrey Dahmer

Be careful

Try not to lead her on

Shawty's heart was on steroids

'Cause her love was so strong

You may fall in love

When you meet her

If you get the chance you better keep her

She swears by it but if you break her heart

She turn cold as a freezer

That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor

She can be my Sleeping Beauty

I'm gon' put her in a coma

Woo! Damn I think I love her

Shawty so bad

I'm sprung and I don't care

She got me like a roller coaster

Turn the bedroom into a fair

Her love is like a drug

I was tryna hit it and quit it

But lil' mama so dope

I messed around and got addicted

So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know whatcha falling for

Baby do you dare to do this

'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect storm, a perfect storm

'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine

There's no going back

**December 2016**

**Metro Court Hotel**

**Dropping her bags on the floor as she listened to her messages moving her head back and forth in annoyance. Mocking her sister " Yes, yes, your children are so adorable shit bitch good for you. Awww bendito" she said hanging up as she shook her head I am happy with my life I am free again not tie down to a man who hasn't been there. **

**Shaking her head as she laid back on the sofa looking at her watch rotating her neck. Hell why do these people think i'm going to fall off the rails because i just ended the longest non relationship I have ever been in. There are men all over the damn world one isn't going to put me out of commission.**

**And if they think i'm going to wallow they got another thing coming to them and if she was being honest the relationship was over way before she ended it. The moment he went back to work for his former employer it was over she forced herself to believe he would come back.**

**But the truth is she knew he wasn't so she made it easier on the both of them by saying the words. Sighing then getting up grabbing her suitcase and went and took a shower and got dressed. After looking herself over and grabbed her phone, wallet and her gun then left to explore.**

* * *

**Kelly's diner**

**Curtis had just finished discussing the case with Sam and Jason just watching them made think maybe he was selling himself short. Maybe this love thing did exist just the way they were together made him wish he had that when she walked in. She had long dark hair eyes like fire "Damn" he thought to himself as she passed by him. **

**Making him get up to introduce himself "Hi can i get a coffee black three sugars please thank You" she replies with a slight smile. "Hey can i have one of those blueberry muffins to go please thank you" Curtis said as smiled down at her.**

**Just as he was about to speak her phone rang"Dime mami i don't know mom" she replies with a sigh. She seemed to tense up but trying to be nice mami i have another call can I call you back okay te amo mami por siempre bien cuidate" she said hanging up. As he pretends to be looking at his phone when she turned around to him and looked at him " did you hear enough" she says.**

**He was kind of taken back by her bluntness "Umm i wasn't listening i was trying to find the perfect time to talk to you" Curtis responds. By the smile on her face it must have gained him some points she nodded her head. "I like that straightforward is always good so i guess i should be straight forward myself. **

**I don't like playing games or wasting my time say what you want and mean what you say entiendes" she said. Which made him smile she was straight to the point "Curtis Ashford it's a pleasure meeting you" he said kissing her hand. "Elena it's nice to meet you as well Curtis i'm new here maybe you can show me around" she replies shaking his hand when Jordan walks in.**

**Wondering who the woman he was talking "sure i think i can do that" he said with a smile. Clearly he was flirting with her but was he doing it for show she thought to herself, " what are you doing now i could take you for a drink" he asked.**

"**I mean I can't now i have a meeting but later on around 7ish" she says looking at her watch, he smirked 7 ish it is how about i meet you here" Curtis said. When Jordan cleared her throat Elle looked at her then Curtis "well then i thank you for my mind blowing after noon see you later" Elena said kissing him on the cheek as she walked away.**

**She completely through him for a loop as he watched her go she was unlike any other woman he had met that is for damn sure. Leaving him shocked I guess she must have read Jordan reaction as she tried hiding her disdain. As she looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Wow you move fast huh who is she"asked.**

**Nodding his head " why does it matter Jordan" Curtis said, you texted me here for that" she replied curtly. Feeling the jealousy course through her no matter how many times she said she didn't have feelings for him. No but can we talk" he said as she lead them off to the corner.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**She had just got off the elevator "Hi excuse me i'm here to see Dr. Quartermaine" she asked. That is when Sam heard the voice and stopped "You okay" Jason asked when she turned and looked. Just as her mouth dropped "ELENA NICHOLE" Sam said hoping she wasn't. As the person turned around just as shocked it was evident on her face "Sammy" she answered.**

**While Elizabeth and Jason stood watching in confusion as the two women embraced. " Oh my gosh it's been so long" Sam said still hugging her Elle smiled. "You mean before or after we got out of Juve and i was shipped off to DR And you were shipped of to Big Chuck" she said. As Sam laughed " yeah but i did make it there to free you,"she says, "and how long did that work us running away.**

**We didn't get very far Sammy Abuelo caught us beat my ass and yours and you were in more trouble then I was. Taking Big Chuck ship and fleeing the country" Elena said laughing, with a huge smile on her face " yeah and military school didn't work either" Sam said.**

**As both women laughed "i believe you where lippy and i was a smart ass" she replies. "Oh my gosh babe this is a really old friend of mine probably the only one i have ever had" Sam says as she whispered something to her. "Yeah, Yeah i know Sammy i'm not Kat you know that right" Elle says, Jason this is Elena , Elle this is Jason in the flesh Oh and that is Elizabeth" she says introducing them.**

**The two shook hands "Nice to finally meet you in the flesh" moving really close to him. whispering something to him then kissed him on the cheek and smiled "Elle" Sam said warningly. Elena gave her friend a mischievous grin but before she could speak "Doctor Tavares" Monica said. "Yes that is Me" she replies, Sam, Jason what are you doing here" Monica asked looking between them. **

"**I'm sorry for keeping her Monica, Elle please tell me your sticking around" Sam said pouting. Shaking her head with a grin "No pouting Samantha it never worked on me honey i'm not Olly , Santi or any of those guys" she replies. Monica looked on "Do you know each other?" she asked, yes we kind of grew up together" Sam replied.**

"**Really!" the older woman said in shock, Elena winked at Sam "okay go meet with Monica please call me we have to catch up" Sam says. As she pushed her forward with a smile as she walked away. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow " Military school" Jason asked with a grin.**

**She smirked "long story" she said grabbing his hand as she lead him towards the elevator.**

* * *

**PCPD**

**She had to tell Curtis to stay out of the investigation again the man just didn't listen. And then the way he flirted with that woman in front of her was aggravating. To say the least and the fact that he was already with another woman so soon after he and Valerie broke up.**

**That's how she knew she was right to warn her away he was no good but she had to get him out of town and fast. And she didn't know what it was about the woman but it rubbed her the wrong way. Trying to calm her nerves she didn't know why she cared so much and the Morgan Corinthos case was really getting to her.**

**TJ was blaming himself because they were friends shaking her head before getting back to work. **

**Curtis sat shaking watching the door at Kelly's he forgot to get her number before she left the diner earlier. He couldn't help but to think of her all day she was quick witted and didn't hold her tongue and straight to the point. Looking at his watch as he tapped his cup against the table them going through his phone.**

**When the bell tinged he looked up only to find TJ "hey what's up nephew" he said giving the young man a five. As he sat down "nothing much work , school" he answered as the talked he asked him if he was eating. "Nah I'm meeting someone" Curtis replies as his nephew looked at him with a raised eyebrow. **

**As he tried to be coy when deep down he felt like a ball of nerves this woman. Was different from all the other women he had been with she was smooth as hell. Just then she walked in completely different then earlier she had her hair down. She had on light blue jeans with a red sweater and red leather motorcycle jacket with black stilettos.**

**He must have been staring because TJ stopped talking as she made her way over "hey i'm sorry i was running late hi" she said looking at TJ. "Hey no it's fine I totally forgot to get your number" Curtis said still staring. Making her blush she didn't blush shaking it off when he got up "Elena this is my nephew TJ" he said introducing them in which she smiled "Hi TJ it's nice to meet you" Elle says shaking his hand.**

**He looked at his Uncle who smiled and winked at him still trying to play it cool. "Well nephew i will see you around" he said patting the young man on the back as he lead her out. " So where too Curtis" she says turning to him he could already tell she was trouble. "Umm do you like barbeque" he asked, hell yeah who doesn't she replies.**

"**Shall we" Curtis says as they linked arms as he showed her around town before they ended up the Floating Rib. Where they spent talking about everything as she wiped the floor with him in pool. **

**"My god woman your a shark" he said, no I'm just really, really good at it" Elle answered with a grin. He nodded "Okay let's make this interesting how about the winner buys the next round of Drinks" Curtis said with a grin. "But that's for the loser mi amor! Stepping between his legs leaving very little room between them.**

"**How about we make it really interest and we whispering the last part in his ear then backing away. Then laughed " Only if you win go it's your shot" Elle said,all he could do was stare at her in awe. "My god marry me!" he said as she continued to laugh trying to refocus himself as she pointed to the pool table. "Come on now you can't say that then tell me this damn game the hell with this game," he said.**

**All the while she was still laughing as she shook her head "it's too cold for that and i don't have the right clothes for that" she says. Shaking his head "Oh no miss you can't get out of that"Curtis says as he goes to take his shot and misses. That when she started laughing "Aww shucks i guess next time i guess" Elena said with a splitting grin as she took her shot and sinking them in one by one.**

**Curtis shook his head "That is so wrong on so many levels okay let's play again same stipulation" he asked. Making her smile "what fun would that be because your not going to beat me pick another game Curt you got spanked" she says. **

**As he shook his head "How about we play darts and i make it interesting we get out of here and umm was all he got out. When he saw Valerie as she just shook her head and walked away. Just then Lulu grabbed her "No we are Spencers we don't leave we came out to have a good time and that is what we are going to do," she said.**

"**Lulu just forget it i would rather not be here" Valerie say trying not wanting to make a scene. Just seeing him with someone else not even three months after they broke up kind of stung. "No we came to drink and forget about USER EX BOYFRIENDS LET'S GET YOU LAID"Lulu said loud enough. For him to hear Elle looked at him " she said that for your benefit" she says, I know she did.**

**My ex is over there I fucked up royally and did something I shouldn't have and i could have cost her a job" Curtis says. Elle nodded "Did you do it on purpose or purposely use her because of the job," she asked.**

** "Hell no i'm working a case like i told you earlier and she is working the same case. But from a different end of the spectrum" he finishes, ummm okay well she broke up with you right so why don't we get out of here" she says grabbing her jacket.**

**As they left Valerie,Lulu and Maxie watched "I have never seen her around but i do like her style that jacket she had on is by Manokhi. Super expensive and straight off the runway i wonder who she is" Maxie says, As both Lulu and Valerie looked at her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**General Hospital**

**Curtis was coming to see Hayden before she got released from the hospital he didn't realize he had been smiling. He was hoping to see her being that she just started working at the hospital he had to admit he had two reasons. To be there he also wanted to invite her out to dinner as well. "Who put that huge smile on that handsome face it's got me feeling a little jealous"Hayden said.**

**As he looked up and saw her "You leaving already i was just coming to see you," he says still smiling. Hayden nods her head "yeah right i am not the reason for that smile so what's up" she said pulling him to sit down. While he looked around to see if he spotted her around the hospital.**

"**Ehh nothing major so Doc Finn saved the day huh how you feeling" Curtis asked changing the subject. She smiled, "Yes he did he saved my life you know" she answers he laughs " good i'm glad your okay though so what's your next move Hayden Barnes"he says. Just then she looks up and sees Finn and smiles " I don't know yet Curtis" she answers.**

**He nods "yeah right" he says looking at Finn then her making her blush trying to divert attention from herself. "So tell me what's going on with you what's got you in such a good mood?" she asked. " What a brother can't be happy his friend is not on the brink of death's door anymore," he says. **

**That is when he looks up and sees her get off the elevator he tried to keep his attention to Hayden as she talked.**

"**Did you hear me Curtis" Hayden says following his eyes over to the woman who just got off the elevator. "Hmm i heard you cupcake" he answers, who is she , she's gorgeous" she says. When he looks up "Who" Curtis says trying to play it off, she shakes her head " the woman you have been eyeing since she got off the elevator" she says.**

**That is when Elle notices him and winks at him but continues talking to another doctor. Making his smile grows even more as Hayden slaps his arm" who is she"she asked. "I don't know what you talkin about but how you Doc Finn"Curtis replies getting up to shake the man's hand. **

"**I'm good Curtis how are you" Finn asked, i'm good i can't complain you know what y'all doing for New Year's eve" he responds. As Finn put his arm around Hayden "We don't know probably taking it easy because she's just getting released from the hospital" Finn answers.**

"**You guys should check out the New Year's eve party" Curtis says, Finn sighs " how about we see and we will let you know" he answers. Pulling Hayden closer to him "Ahha come on Doc, cupcake" he says, as Hayden nodded to where Elena was walking away too.**

**As Curtis looked at her with a raised eyebrow then looked over to Elle as he went after her. Getting to her to "hey you have a minute Doctor" Curtis said with a smile she smiled back. "Sure for you i can' spare a minute what's up"Elle said, umm what are you doing for New Year's eve" he asked.**

"**Why what do you have in mind," she says, i wanted to know if you would accompany me to a new years eve party" Curtis replies. With a raised eyebrow "well that sounds like a date" she answers when he stepped forward.**

** "Because it is" he says with thumb on her chin she hissed "oooh you mean your ready to be seen with me without being afraid of the wrath of your ex" Elle says. He smirked "I most certainly am so how about dinner at my place"he says. **

**"Well I have to finish unpacking my things so i will call you" she answers, okay deal he said. As she kissed him on the cheek and walked away closing his eyes and sighed**

* * *

**Later on that day**

**She sat reading through her email on her phone when Lulu approached "Umm that guy is a user so you should probably stay clear of him just a little heads up woman to woman," she said. As Elle looked up at her "Is that so well thank you for the heads up girls scout now good day"she responds. Then going back to what she was doing " Excuse girl Scout" Lulu says. **

**Just then Sam came " gosh you just know how to piss people off don't you" she said looking at her friend. Smiling "It's my special superpower" Elle says, " Hey Lulu how are" Sam asked.**

**Looking at her and Sam "You know her" Lulu says as she shook her head, Yes I do far too long" she answers. "Well i was just umm… was all Lulu got out before Elle cut her off. "Leaving you were just leaving you came you saw you got your message sent GOOD DAY!" she said, shaking her head. That is when Lulu's phone started to ring "Hello yes i am on my way" she replies rushing out.**

**Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow "what was that about?" she asked, Elle shrugged. "Nothing important how are you and this little nugget" she asked, we are good i can't complain so….. Sam says. "Sooooo… what!" Elena dragged out with a grin knowing what she wanted to know. But she would just drag it out she looked at Elle "So…" she says, so what Samantha"Elle said with a grin.**

"**God i hate when you play oblivious so are you staying or what" Sam said, Or what no i'm joking"Elena said laughing. "Your stuck with me !" she says as Sam cheers throwing her arms in the air happily. "Yesss is it too soon for me to ask you to be my pediatrician," she asked, gee I don't know Sammy but i should have an ID yet" she says with a grin.**

**As they sat catching up with each other life that is when Kristina came in "Hey Sam whose this" she asked watching the woman closely, Oh hey Krissy come sit down i want you to meet someone very special to me. This is my friend Elena she and I go way back gosh i don't know how far as long as i can remember anyway.**

**Elle this is one of my sisters Kristina Corinthos Davis " Sam finishes, as Elle looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ahhh okay Elena it's nice to meet you Krissy i am sorry to hear about your brother," she said. "Umm thank you i appreciate she says, Elle nodded looking down at her watch.**

"**Well Sammy Sam i would love to sit and chat but I have to find some place to live so i have to go so I can finally unload that containership" she said hugging her. Then bending down "Hey baby tell your mommy to take it easy i'm not going to just vanish" Elle says rubbing Sam stomach then leaving.**

"**How well do you know each other" Krissy said suspiciously, since we were babies that is how long we have known each other why. Krissy shrugged "i don't know Sam some long lost friend comes out the woodworks now of all times," she says. Sam laughed "it's not lost because i talked to her all the time she was living in Manchester for a while and before that was doctors with borders. **

**And since when does someone from my past has anything to do with your brothers Krissy. So what's up tell me what is going on" she asked, sighing "Sam i'm sorry i'm just suspicious of everyone now my little brother is gone"she says. Reaching over and hugging her sister "i know but we are going to find who killed him i promise" Sam says sympathetically.**

* * *

**The Docks**

**Elle stood while they unloaded her container "vamos a mover tu culo" she said looking down at her phone. She had just closed on her new place a penthouse with a panoramic view of the city and the lake. That is when both Dante and Nathan came "Hands up" Dante says as she looked at them with a raised eyebrow. **

**With her purse on one arm and her phone in the other they approached cautiously. "Umm i'm not going to move but when did it become a crime standing while dominican"she says. As both Dante and Nathan looked at her strangely "it isn't but unloading a container ship full of contraband is" Nathan says.**

**She looked at them both incredulously "What contraband" Elle asked, the two cars and the motorcycle and i don't know what else someone called it in" Dante said. Shaking her head "No contraband its all my things that I moved from my England here and that isn't a crime" she said passing him the paperwork.**

**They read over her paperwork "Ma'am i apologize for the inconvenience" Nathan says politely, next time you should ask questions before you approach someone with your guns drawn" Elena said, shaking her head.**

** "Okay muévete tu culo conazo i would like to be at my house before the evening muchas gracia por todo" she says. To the movers who went back to loading it in the truck to take the stuff to her new place.**

* * *

**Elle's place**

**After getting everything settled she looked around and smiled she sent Sam a text of her new address. Sam bought over a bottle of wine "It's really good the last time i had it" she said. Elle shook her head "Sam what are you doing here it's not like you can help me unload my mountain of boxes your pregnant" she says.**

**With a grin on her face "Well you can drink and i can't you know what i'm going to shut up before this makes no sense," Sam said. Elena smiled "I missed you too Sammy you can open the boxes but nothing heavy. Sam smiled taking off her jacket "so how are you liking Port Charles so far?" she asked. **

"**Ehh it's fine i guess i'm just settling"she answered, so what are you doing on new year's eve my friend Maxie is getting married. But I'm sure I can get her to squeeze in one more with me and Jason" Sam said. **

**Shaking her head "Umm no I kind of had a date Elle said getting up to put the picture away. Making Sam's head spun around "Umm excuse me already you haven't been her but a week Elle" she said.**

**As she just shrugged with a grin when Sam looked down "OH MY GOSH YOU STILL GOT THIS" Sam said in shock. Elena just winks at her " is this when we ran away" she asked, you mean when we tried to run away, we didn't get that far. And not to mention the military school then put us in told them flat out to come get us" Elle said with a grin.**

**Sam smiled "good times right" she says as they laughed. Elle poured her a glass of wine and poured Sam some apple cider. "Hey Elle do we open this box the one in the corner" Sam shouted when she closed her eyes and dashed back inside. "Umm no, no, no im deciding whether to send it to my parents"she answered trying to remain calm. **

**"Okay no problem" Sam says pushing the box from in front of her moving on to the next box never reading the panic in her friends face.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Metro Court Hotel**

"**What do you think of Curtis's friend i like her she kind of fits him you know" Hayden said looking at herself in the mirror. He came into the living room of the hotel room "I can't believe I let you too talk me into going to this party" Finn says. She smiled "Why we need to celebrate we are alive and we have a lot to look forward too zip me up" she says.**

**After he zipped up her dress she fixed his tie for him "you look very handsome , so tell me have you gotten a chance to meet the woman Curtis was eyeing" Hayden says with a telling grin. As he wraps his hands around her waist "So do you how are you feeling" He says. **

**As she waves him off "I told you I feel just fine i promise not to drink too much either. Anyway your changing the subject have you met her I haven't been able to get down to HR to see who she is yet" she responds.**

**All Finn could do was shake his head "No, I haven't been able to General Hospital is very huge so she could be in any department. Now onto us we are going to have just a regular boring evening" he said kissing her. Then took her hand and led her out of the room and upstairs to the party where they would meet Curtis.**

* * *

**Sam and Jason's**

"**Is Elena coming with us," Jason asked. As Sam finished putting on her make up and stepped out of the bathroom. " No surprisingly she has a date for New Year's Eve" she said with a raised eyebrow. "Really whose this guy do i need to pay him a visit," he says, well she isn't saying who he is. Just that they have been spending a lot of time together lately getting to know each other.**

**But if it's any consolation I think she kind of likes this guy so she wants to take things slow,"Sam says. ****He looks at her strangely "I don't even know what that means" Jason says, Normally when she sees something she likes she just takes and moves on with herself she's been like that. Since her break up with Dre and we we're 22 her only other serious relationship was the guy she dated in London. **

**In which i will not even bring up it's like walking on a landmine in that one so i hope this guy is the one because she deserves it" she replies. " Have you met that guy before" Jason asked, yeah once he was good looking english it was after we thought you died. **

**She invited me out just so i could get away from it all i mean he was nice. But i know like a year and or so ago she stopped talking about him and shut down any conversation about him" she says. As he helps her into her coat before they left to go to Maxie and Nathan's wedding.**

**Some time after they wandered into the church "Maxie is finally getting the wedding of her dreams I'm so excited for her wow it's beautiful," she said. In amazement as Jason put his hands on her shoulders as they watched Lucy rehearse. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife and now you may seal your union with a kiss" Lucy says to herself.**

**As Jason looked at Sam and shrugged as they kissed each other and chuckled. ****When Lucy spotted them as Sam approached her "I'm very excited to be doing be officiating but i haven't done this in a long time so you know. What if you'll excuse me i'm going to go polish up my opening remarks it's gonna be fine right, right yeah everything is fine" Lucy said walking out. **

**Sam smirked and went to find her husband when she came up to him finishing blowing a candle. " Is that for Morgan" she asked, yeah it's for Morgan for his whole family" Jason says, well get to the truth even if it's a little too close to home" Sam says. "Now your talking about your mom," he said, yes I mean that guy Rudge just shows up at her doorstep why" she says.**

**He looked in her eyes "I was hoping she could answer that she's gonna come tonight" he says. Shrugging "I have no idea i mean she's been strangely unavailable lately and i knew something was bothering her at my baby shower. And I thought it was because Kristina moved out but I don't know maybe she's somehow connected to Morgan's death. Or She knows something that could clear Sonny" Sam says.**

**When they ran into Robin "Oh my gosh you look so beautiful," she says, thank you so do you Sam replies. "So how are you feeling" Robin asked, "good great so far so good yeah" she responds with a slight chuckle. Robin looked "Dare i asked do you know what the sex of the baby yet" she asked, Ummm " Jason grumbled. **

**Hmmm uumm the revelation is yet to come" Sam said smiling, when Jason interjected "Where's Patrick is he parking the car" he says. "Ahh no he actually couldn't stay through New Year's so he's back in Berkeley hard at work" she says with a smile. After Maxie's called off wedding they decided to head to the Metro Court to ring in the new year. **

**That is when she looked up that is when she spotted Elle she had on a black long sleeve versace dress come in with Curtis in which she wasn't surprised. Because he was right up her alley she smiled before tapping Jason before grabbing his hand and going over to them. **

**"So I see you this is why you didn't come to the wedding with us," Sam said with a grin. As Elle winked at her " You guys know each other" Curtis asked as Jordan watched him from across the room. **

"**Do I know her yes we have known each other for a long time," Sam responds, she's the friend I was talking about. "Oh wow they cool people" Curtis said putting his arm around Elena's waist. She smiled that they are "Elle how are you liking Port Charles so far" Jason asked. "I like it so far and i love that my best friend is here so it's a plus" she replies.**

**Hayden couldn't help but make her way over "Hey Curtis How are you?" she asked hugging him. As he turned to face her "Oh hey cupcake how you doing umm Elena this is my friend Hayden she works at the hospital as well" he responds. Both Sam and Jason just looked at her "Hi Dr. Elena Tavares" Elle said introducing herself. **

"**Wow i love this dress absolutely fabulous" Hayden said, why thank you your look amazing yourself. When Elle embraced her whispering in her ear "Don't ever cross my best friend again" she said with a smile. " I absolutely love your dress as well your cute and your a really good friend to this guy" Elena said pointing at Curtis.**

**Hayden shook her head "he's the best friend i have ever had Hi Sam, Jason i hope you guys are enjoying the party," she said. As both Sam and Jason looked at her strangely before speaking "Yes we are thank you Hayden" Sam says. "I will leave you guys to chat i'm going to get a drink" Elle says walking away. As Sam follows looping her arms in her 'what did you say to Hayden" she asked her. **

"**Me nothing i just let her know never to cross you again" she answered her with a smile. Sam looked at her warningly " Elle it wasn't necessary seriously," she says. Putting her arms around Sam shoulder "well i am here now Sammy and I'm going to have your back regardless we've always had. And not even thousands of miles could change that" Elle responds.**

**As the clock struck midnight Curtis made his move kissing her just as the ball dropped. Staring at her "Happy New Years Elena" Curtis said, right back atcha and i think it is going to be a very good year. Now can we leave this party it's stuffy and boring when you said New Years Eve i assumed there would be some dancing.**

**Sam laughed "if i would have known you were talking to this one i would have told you to consider dancing" she said. Elle pointed to Sam" Exactly I'm Dominican Curtis i we actually party on New Years eve alot of dancing, alot music and whole lot of drinking " she says."Well why didn't you say so" he says taking her by the hand and started to lead her out.**

**When they ran into Jordan and Andre "Curtis" Jordan said, Jordan happy New Year" he replies. When she turned to Elena "hi I'm Jordan Ashford" she said introducing herself stretching her hand out. Elle looked down at her hand and then to Jordan's face before she started to laugh as she shook her head pressing the elevator button. Jordan was taken back when Andre spoke "Andre Maddox it's nice to see you again Dr. Tavares" he says.**

**Still laughing as she entered the elevator " happy New years Dr. Maddox" Elena said still shaking her head. As they got on the elevator Curtis tried not to laugh "you know you could have just shaking her hand right" he said. She smiled "i could have but where's the fun in that" she says as he kisses her on the side of her head. Watching Jordan as the door closed after looking for a club to get into but everything was full.**

* * *

**Floating Rib**

**So they went to the Floating Rib "Sorry about tonight if i should have asked" he said bringing her drink over. "Yes you should have but this is fine next time i will show you if you can keep up with me because i can dance it all. Salsa, merengue, bachata, reggae, soca music the list goes on" Elle said. Curtis smirks "Is that a challenge because i'm game" he said standing in front of her.**

**"Oh i have heard your play list Curtis trust me your not keeping up" she said with a grin, he nodded okay show me then" he said taking the pool stick from her hand. As he went to play a song on the jukebox when Ed Sheeran thinking out loud came on as took her hand pulling her close to him. As they danced as he didn't know what it was but this felt right holding her in his arms.**

**When pulled back moving her hair out of her face" i think your right can you teach a brother how to dance all that salsa merengue and all that"Curtis said. She laughs "I think you got moves Curtis but i would be honored to teach you to dance it maybe" Elena said. Caressing his face then kissing him as he pulled her closer to him. This was the first time in his adult life that he was looking forward to getting to know someone.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**A few days later Jordan was at the hospital about a guy the brought in when she saw her talking to a patient. Before they said their goodbyes as she thought for a moment then following her watching as she went into her office. When she knocked Elle shouted "Come in" she said with her back turned that's when she turned around. Shaking her head with a smirk on her face "What can i do for you Mrs. Ashford" she asked.**

**Becoming defensive crossing her arms "what's so funny "Jordan asked, Elena smiled "you are i know why your here let me take a stab at it your here to warn me away from Curtis. Well don't leave me in suspense now warn away" she said. **

**"No i am not here for that but i think you need to know what and who your getting involved with" she replies. Only making Elena laugh even more "My god you are not fooling me you may fool everyone else but not me your into Curtis and you want me out the way" Elle said.**

**Jordan looked at her incredulously "What no i am very in love with Andre thank you" she insisted. With a smile putting her pen down "Mrs. Ashford i am highly intelligent and i dabble in profiling so trust me i knew it from the moment you approached us at the diner. And when you saw us New Years eve so trust me your not fooling anyone but your boyfriend of course" she responds.**

**"Umm excuse me you know nothing about my relationship with Andre" Jordan said agitated, just like you don't know anything about mines with Curtis" Elle says. As Jordan scoffs "what relationship you two just met each other and that is besides the point. Did he tell you that he is a recovering addict"she said. Shaking her head "Bingo gotcha and yes he did we have spoken about my past and his at great length.**

**So whatever he and i decide has nothing to do with our past we all have it we all have fucked up in it haven't we" Elle said looking her right in the eye. "Look i didn't come here for that i'm just giving you a heads up woman to woman that Curtis Ashford is more trouble then he is worth" Jordan said leaving. When she ran into him " Curtis hi" she says, nodded his head "more trouble then i'm worth huh" Curtis said. **

**When Elle bust out laughing as Jordan turned and looked at her who was still laughing "Elle you ready" he said. As she got up from her chair "I sure am i hope you brought your appetite because i plan on filling all off it" she answers kissing him then winks at Jordan. Leading them out of her office then locking it "you have a nice evening Mrs. Ashford" Elena said.**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay remember that right now in this story right now everyone believes Drew is Jason so i will be following most of the stories. I am not sure what i will do just yet with the Jason/Drew thing just yet stay tuned.

**Metro Court Hotel**

**Finn rushed to put back inside the closet when he heard Hayden coming "ahh that shower was amazing you should have joined me" she said with a grin. Making him smile "perhaps next time" he says pulling her body to him holding her by her waist. **

**She couldn't help but smile "What" he asked staring into her eyes, she shrugged "I don't know if this is real we're alive i'm not going to prison. This can't be real can't i just feel like the other shoe is about to drop" Hayden says. He captured her lips "i don't know it feels pretty real" he says as began to take off her robe. **

**When she slapped his hands away "Nuh uh we are going out you promised" she said pulling away from him. As he tried to grab her but she was out of his reach with a playful grin "get dressed Doctor Finn" she says. He throws his head back before looking down at himself and sighs before going to the bedroom.**

**And getting dressed when he came out she was in sitting down I was thinking maybe we can go to some different. Umm i just saw this cute little french place on Stine and fifth i googled it and read some of the reviews it seems really good" she says. Finn smiled " You could eat a lot can't you" he says with a chuckle as she gently shoves his arm.**

"**Sure, let's go" Finn says as he helped here into her coat, your going to love it I promise you I remember when i was in college. I did a semester abroad and it was amazing the food the places i can remember me and my roommate. Would go to this bistros there steak was to die for they were one of the best by our flat" she says.**

**As he listened to " You study abroad why France" he asked, i mean it was France my umm Raymond took me there once when i was a kid" Hadyen answers. They entered the elevator " about you?" she asked, me i went to Harvard for my undergrad and for medical school" he answered.**

"**Wow that is impressive because I too went to Harvard as well" Hayden says with a grin as they got off the elevator.**

* * *

**Elle's house**

**Curtis pulled into the parking spot right next to her as she got off her motorcycle that was blue, red and white with what look like initials on the side "Damn girl that is sexy as hell," he said. Shaking her hair off as he stared "What why are you looking at me like that" Elle asked. As she put the helmet on the bike "That is a sweet ride what kind of bike is that" he asked, it's a ducati but my nephew keeps sending me pictures of his new one.**

** I might just get upgrade to a different one so shall we" she replies. " Lead the way" Curtis say putting his hand on the small of her back as she showed him to the private elevator.**

"**You have your own private elevator" he asked, yeah this goes right up into my apartment" she responds turning the key in and pressing the button. "Hey look i'm sorry about what happened at the hospital with Jordan" he says Elle looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "She's into you Curtis like really into you,"she says, he looked at her strangely "nah it's not like she's with.**

**Dr. Maddox she not into me" Curtis says in disbelief while Elle made a face. Shaking her head " Men! mi amor i don't know this woman from Adam and every time I turn around she is all in my face trying to warn me away from you.**

**And didn't you say she did that with the last woman you dated that little blonde girls cousin" Elena said. "Umm yeah but that was because her and Val were friends," he said. "Curtis i am woman trust me when i say that she's into you " she says when the elevator door opened. There were ceiling to floor windows in the center of the room that opened up onto the balcony.**

**His mouth dropped "Damn that is a sick view" he said taking his jacket off. All she could do was smile "that it is make yourself comfortable and let me change" says walking away. He licked his lips watching as she walked away before turning to the window again he didn't know how long he stood there. Just staring until he felt her arms around his waist" you hungry" she asked looking up at him.**

**As he turned around" I'm hungry for alot of things he said kissing her neck when she stopped him. " I mean actual food Curtis I'm hungry for food so do you want to eat"Elle asked. Sighing but not moving his hands from her hips" yes I am what should we order then" Curtis asked. " Have a kitchen Curtis I can cook" she says, Lord where have you been all my life" he said making her laugh.**

**"Everywhere" she says, so what's on the menu Doc" he says rubbing his hands together. I took out some chopped meat so I can do some Chili and some platanos don't look at me like that. You could ask Sam it's amazing it will change your life and it's my father specialty. **

**And my take on how chilli was eaten in my family" Elle says, you wow me Ms. Tavares so lead the way" Curtis said. She shook her head" Ms. Tavares is my mother me I'm just Elena or Elle either or is fine"she replies.**

**After dinner they sat in front of the fire talking about everything he told her about his addiction. What caused it which made he despised Jordan even more she told him about her family as well.**

**"Wow that's a good looking kid what about you have you thought about having kids"Curtis asked. As she kept her face neutral as she internally cringed making a face before shrugging" I mean it never happened for me so I don't dwell on it if it's meant to be it will be you know.**

**Umm anyway would you like another drink I could use one" Elle said starting to grab the plates. Curtis got up " sure I will help you with things I will admit it was really good. I never had that before I've had the sweet ones with a buddy of mine.**

** He was Cuban" he said, well you've never had it by Dominicans" she said with a grin. "Oh do i hear a little of hate there" Curtis says with a grin as she shoved him lightly in which he grabbed her hands.**

**Intertwining them in his "No hate for a cubano no way Dominican are way cooler i don't know maybe i'm bias but i love my people and Panamanian's" she replies with a laugh. As they started at each other" nah but for real i'm sorry about earli... as all he got out. When she put her hand on his lips "Stop apologizing for her and let's not talk about her because i told you she is the last thing on my mind right now" Elle said. **

**As she slid her finger across his lip then down the side of his face he closed his eyes and sighs her touch set him on fire. She bit her lip watching him as he held her tighter to him her body reacting to his running his hand through her hair.**

** Before capturing her lips with his as her tongue slid over his letting out a low growl he picked her up. Making her straddle him gripping her hips in his hands as she moved over him making him unbearably hard.**

**Moving his lips from hers when the both need air kissing her neck as she worked to unbutton his shirt. Curtis pulled her sweater over her head and threw it aside as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. **

**Just as she started to take control he grabbed her hands. Holding them behind her back dipping his head lower trailing kisses down her chest. When she grind herself on him throwing him off guard as he tried to gain his control back but he was slipping fast.**

**He held his hand at the base of the back of her neck kissing her hard from her lips to that sweet spot on her neck. Making her gasp every where his hands travelled left her skin ablaze his length strained against his jeans. As he unsnapped her bra casting it aside with their shirts then taking her breast with his tongue.**

**As his other hand worked her other alternating between them as she held on to his head releasing a low moan from her lips. Before he made his way back up kissing her as their tongues intertwined with each other sensually. While he laid her down on the sofa still kissing her then stopping as he went to slide her pants off. She leaned up so he could take them off easier then getting up and taking his off along with his boxer briefs throwing it next to hers.**

**"Damn your gorgeous" Curtis said as he as pulling her panties off then pulling her legs closer to him. Reclaiming her lips again a his length grazed her mound making them both groan. "Shit! wait we need protection" Elle whispered breathlessly making him jump up going for his pants. Fumbling threw his wallet before retrieving the condom and putting it on he smirked as she stared at his**** solid manhood.**

**With a grin on his face" Your sure you can handle this " Curtis says, she gave him a devious grin then grabbing his face and pulling him closer and kissing him. Holding her waist tight his took his time entering her and filling her up to the hilt "Oh My fucking gawwddd" she whispered. As he worked her slowly moving in and out of her trying to take his time and not to lose control.**

**When she whispers in his ear "****papi por favor ve mas rapido" Elle said neither as she wrapped her legs around him. Pulling him deeper as he cursed inwardly trying to keep his pace groaning as he did. Picking her up and sitting her on top of him as he started move faster before he was slamming inside her as she met him thrust for thrust. As he start to feel her tighten around him as her pleasured mounted her body started to tremble she chanted his name.**

**Before erupting together with an intensity neither had ever felt before both falling back on the bed. Trying to catch their breath "Wow i guess i take that back you can dance in and out the bedroom" Elle said with a grin. Making him laugh "You anit seen nothing yet" he whispered kissing the side of her face then her neck. Then starting all over again as they explored each other throughly several hours later they lay fast asleep in each others arms.**

**Suddenly Curtis was awaken by her scream as she popped making him jump out "Hey, Hey Elena it's me it's Curtis" he said soothingly. As he held her in his arms until she stopped shaking when she sighed "I'm okay Curtis" Elle replied, so can you tell me what's up" he asked. When she gripped his face "It's okay i'm fine go back to sleep i'm going to get some water" she said before kissing him on the forehead. Then getting up from the bed grabbing her robe then leaving the room as he watched her leave.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**"So will you work with me" Julian asked Jason sighed "If i help you does that get me the whole story" he replies. The older man sat thinking momentarily "Look Jason this isn't about your or me this is about my family and i need to protect them. But for the people you and Curtis care about you think they are not watching them. Even if i die doing that you help me i tell you whatever you need to know" he said. As Jason watched him suspicously "Why now why not when i asked you the first time" younger man asked.**

**Julian turned to him"because i am going out either way i rahter go out on my terms and i making sure i take that bitch with me. I will be in touch oh and keep my daughter safe"he said getting up and leaving before Jason could reply.**


End file.
